


First Date

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel asks you out on a date, but hilarity ensues when you find out a certain Winchester is involved.





	1. Chapter 1

You sat on our bed in your nice black dress.  It was a cocktail dress that had small sleeves and belled out at the waist.  Although you wouldn’t admit it to anyone, you loved to wear it because it made you feel like one of those pinup girls who wore the cute dresses.  You usually preferred jeans, but tonight was special.  Tonight was your date with that adorable angel of the Lord, Castiel.  If that wasn’t enough cause to dress up, this was your first date ever.  It wasn’t like you were a prude or anything, and you certainly were no virgin, but being a hunter didn’t make good dating material.

 

You were surprised when Cas asked you for a date.  Sure, you had a thing for him…okay, maybe more than a thing, but you never did anything about it.  This whole date was Dean’s idea.  Sam said Cas had some questions about human relationships and that Dean felt he should learn firsthand.  Not a bad idea, but being the only female in the group, it meant you were nominated.

 

You were excited, but also super nervous.  _What if this date made you fall for him even harder?  It wasn’t like you two had a promising future, him being an angel and you being human._

 

Your thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.  You glanced at the clock as it read 6:30.  _Wow, punctual._

 

You smoothed out your dress and moved to the door.  You pause to take a deep breath to calm your nerves before greeting Cas.  A smile wrapped around your face when you saw those beautiful blue eyes, but faltered when you saw what he was wearing.

 

Gone was the suit and trench coat you love to see him in.  The angel now sported some black dress shoes, probably the same pair, and a nice pair of dark jeans.  Judging by the lack of wear on them, probably brand new. Your eyes followed up his body and caught site of the nice black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.  It was just fitting enough to be tight across his shoulders and chest, accenting his musculature.  Oh, that shirt would give you some interesting dreams later tonight.  The top couple buttons were undone, allowing your imagination to run and your body to turn hot.  His hair was swept back as if he ran his hands through it repeatedly.  You looked into his eyes again as a soft smile formed on his lips.

 

“Damn, Cas.  You…you look great!”  A nervous chuckled escaped as he handed you a small bouquets of red roses.  “Th-thank you.”  Your voice was soft, knowing if you tried to speak up it would break.  You focused on your breathing, trying to still your pounding heart. 

 

“You look very aesthetically pleasing as well, Riley.”  You chuckled at his remark.  One of the things that drew you to Cas was that he was different.  Instead of crude words, he used rare and poetic ones.  Although he was a fierce warrior, he always treated you with care.  You were sure if you were to look up the phrase, ‘lover not a fighter’, that Cas’ picture would pop right up.

 

You gave him a strange look as he stared at you and tilted his head to the side, as if curious or confused.  He tilted his head back the other way and you saw some emotion flash across his eyes, it was too quick to identify.  Silence surrounded you both and he quickly righted himself.  “I meant beautiful.  You are beautiful.” 

 

Your face flushed at the sudden compliment.  Never in a million years did you expect Castiel to call you that.  You leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  “Thank you, Castiel.  So, what’s the plan?”

 

“The plan?”  Cas asked in that deep voice that drove you crazy.  “Oh…yes…the plan.  Dinner and a movie.  I believe that the dinner and movie combination is a traditional human-“  He stopped suddenly and your smile faded.  Something was definitely off about him.  He normally would have went off being all awkward and adorable, but the enlightened look that he normally got was gone and his face went dark.  His arm flew out quickly, making you almost jump.  “Perhaps we should go?”  His arm was still extended out stiffly.  Were you supposed to take it? 

 

Going with instinct, you wrapped your arm around his and shut the door behind you.  “Yea…sure.”  He was stiff as he moved, like a robot.  You tried to calm him down by grabbing his hand and rubbing his arm, but it only seemed to make matters worse.  Did he feel uncomfortable by touching you?  “Cas, you okay?”  You asked timidly, beginning to wonder if this whole date thing was a great idea.  Sure you were thrilled to be out with him like this, but it obviously was making him uncomfortable, and you would rather have friend Cas than no Cas at all, was this date going to jeopardize that?

 

“Yes…I just do not wish to make any mistakes.”  He said worriedly. 

 

You couldn’t help but smile and laugh at his comment.  You know you shouldn’t have, but his serious and slightly terrified look was adorable.  He turned with confusion on his face and watched you laugh.

 

“I don’t understand, what is so humorous?”

 

“You.”  You chuckled as you released his arm so you could face him full on.  “Cas…a date is supposed to be fun.  You won’t have fun if you are so tense.  Sometimes, the best part of a date are silly little things that go wrong or someone says.”  You reached down and held his hand again with a smile.  “Just relax, be yourself, and let’s have some fun, okay?” 

 

He nodded in response and then wrapped up your arm again, pulling you along to the restaurant.  The two of you walked in comfortable silence until you made it to your destination.  It was a mom and pop pizzeria and you were so excited.  You always loved these small town places, they had great food and an even better atmosphere. 

 

Cas opened the door for you and grabbed up your hand again when you were inside. You enjoyed the feeling of it.  His hands were soft and gentle, but still had a firm grasp on you.  It made your heart flutter every time he reached out for yours, the feeling of holding his hand was better than you could have thought. 

 

A young girl led you to a table in the corner of the room by a window.  You went to sit, but jumped back when Cas practically yelled out your name.  Some of the surrounding people stared for a moment before going back to their meals. “Shit, Cas, what’s wrong?”  Your hand instinctively went to your purse where you had a knife tucked away.  You may have been on a date, but like hell you wouldn’t be prepared for the worst.  It was only last week you got jumped by a Vamp while trying to buy groceries for you and the guys. 

 

“I…I need to pull out your chair.”  He had a slightly embarrassed look on his face as you have him your patented ‘huh?’ look.  “I…I believe it is customary while engaging in this type of mat-“  Once again his usual adorable chatter was stopped short.  You watched him as his face changed again.  If you didn’t know any better, you would have thought someone was yelling at him.  He turned his face away from you as he simply took his seat in silence.

 

“Cas?”

 

“My apologizes.”  It was all he would offer.  His eyes were still turned down to the table as he fiddled with his hands in his lap.  You could see the look of disappointment and feeling belittled on his face, even though he was trying to hide it. 

 

You slowly took your seat and waved away the waiter who was walking up.  Something was up with Cas, you were sure of it, and damn it was time to find out what. 

 

To add to your confusion, and resolve, Cas suddenly sat up straight and looked up to you.  “What would you like to order?”  It was like a switch went off, like someone was hitting buttons that controlled his different emotions all at the same time and different ones were randomly bleeding through.  You stared at him with interest while you thought.  You see his head tilt again, as if he was listening to someone and then he looked around the table.  You heard him mumble something quietly, as if he didn’t want you to hear.  He reached over to grab a menu and that was when you saw it.  There was something in Cas’ right ear, it was small and almost…was that an earpiece? 

 

The realization suddenly hit you.  Oh, God!  Of course!  Why else would he stop in the middle of his random chatter, why else would he want to walk arm in arm, or hold hands, or pull out your chair.  Angels didn’t know about that stuff.  You sat forward in your seat and pull on his chin so he is looking at you.  You ignore his sudden look of confusion and instead hold a finger over your lips to silence him.  He nods as you move your hand around to his ear and quickly pop out the earpiece so it lands in your hand.

 

You glance back to Cas and see the utter terror fill his face.  It was as you thought.  Someone was giving him direction on your date.  You could see the emotions changing, from terror to embarrassment, to shock.   You smile at him to give him reassurance that you weren’t upset.  Poor guy has probably suffered enough today if who you thought was on the other end of this earpiece was who you thought it was. 

 

You chuckled as you pull back and put the earpiece in your own ear and listen as a deep gravelly voice fills your ear. 

 

“Okay, this is important, Cas.  You need to talk with her.  This is the time where people get to know each other better.  Ask her about her likes or dislikes, family-wait, no not family! Just little things.  You know?”  There was a moment of silence until he started again.  “Don’t sit there in silence, dude!  Talk!” 

 

“Hello, Dean.”  You said with a chuckle as Cas’ face turns a slight shade of pink.  You never would of guessed that an angel could blush, but here you were.

 

“Dude, why is she saying my name?” 

 

“Maybe because she has the earpiece in her ear, listening to you bark orders at her date?”  You took the moment to reach over and ruffle Cas’ hair.  It brings it back to the disheveled state it normally is in and you see a soft smile appear on his face at this small sign of normality between you two.  “That brings me to the question, Dean.  Why are you barking orders at my date?”  You put a bit of inflection on ‘my’ to get the point across that Dean was intruding on something you have been looking forward to for the past couple days.

 

“Okay, don’t be mad.  But seriously, Cas was a mess.  He showed up in our room a few hours before the date freaking out because he didn’t know what to do, that he had too many questions and he was going to ruin the date.  So, we tried to answer his questions, when that didn’t work, he panicked more.”  He paused as he ran out of breath.  “It was Sam’s idea.” 

 

“Bullshit.”  You called out, suddenly realizing something.  “Wait, how are you…”  You looked over to Cas and chuckled more.  Of course, why else would he need a new, black dress shirt?  His white one was perfect on him, why change it?  To hide the damn wire.  You hold out your hand with a devilish smirk on your face.  “Give me the wire, Cas.” 

 

“No, Cas, don’t do it!”  Dean yelled in your ear.

 

“Yea, you know he can’t hear you right?”  You chuckled back as Cas reached down and pulled a small box out of his pocket. 

 

“Shit…wait!  I pray to Castiel that he not remove the wire from his shirt!” Dean screamed out so loud it hurt your ear. 

 

“Dean!”  You shouted back as you saw Cas freeze.  He looked back up to you for guidance, you could see the complete confusion on his face.  He wasn’t sure if he should listen to you or Dean, whether he should take off the wire or not, and you could see the sudden bloom of panic rising up.  “Okay, okay.”  You held out your hand to stop him, because you honestly thought he was going to fly off any second now and file this moment under things to never do again.  “Okay, Dean…this is counter-productive.  Cas and I are on a date, not you.  So, stop.” 

 

There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch on for a few moments followed by a quick, “okay.”  You could hear him sigh, “just…listen, I know how you feel about Cas.  I know you are really looking forward to this, but…so is he.  Sam lied.  Cas didn’t ask about relationships or whatever, he asked about you.  He wanted help to figure out what to do about how he felt about you, that’s why I pushed this date.  Just…he was so scared about messing it up, don’t be mad at him, okay?  Have a good night and good luck, with Cas you will probably need it.”  The earpiece suddenly went dead. 

 

Your face flushed quickly.  Cas had feelings for?  What the hell did that mean?  You looked over to Cas and saw him staring at you.  You fell hard for him, and quickly, but you never let yourself think, not even for a moment, that Cas could feel something for you too.  A soft smile graced your lips and you looked at Cas as you realized that this wasn’t some experience for him, it was an honest to God date. 

 

You popped the earpiece out of and put it in your small purse as you chuckled.  “Alright, Cas.”  His face still held some worry and terror on it as your smile grew.  “Could you stand up, please?” 

 

Cas nodded and stood at the side of the table and you rose up to meet him.  You ran your fingers down the collar of his shirt until you felt the small microphone.  You had to give Dean props, had the earpiece not stuck out, you would have never realized this was what was going on.  You maneuvered the microphone off his shirt and let if fall as you grabbed the box from Cas’ hand.  You slowly pulled until the microphone came out from under then hem of his shirt.  You tossed the microphone into your purse with the earpiece after making sure it was off and then fixed Cas’ shirt.

 

“There we go.”  You said as you patted down the collar and looked up into his eyes.  The look of worry was mostly gone but you could still see the hesitance in his eyes.  “You’re an idiot.”  You said with smile.  “You don’t need Dean Winchester to tell you how to have a good time on a date, Castiel.  But I am curious, how much of what has led up to this point has been you?” 

 

Cas opened his mouth to speak when a very bubbly girl came bouncing over.  “Hey there, everything alright?” 

 

You turned your attention to her and smiled.  “It’s much better now, thank you.  We would like a medium mushroom, green pepper, sausage pizza, please.  And two waters.” 

 

“Alrighty, I’ll get that right out for you!”  She said as she bounced away. 

 

You sat back down in your seat and Cas followed suit in his own.  “I…I am sorry, for deceiving you.”  He spoke in a soft and hushed voice. 

 

You chuckled again.  God, when was the last time you smiled this much?  “I’m not angry, Cas.  A little shocked, yes, but never mad.”  You reached forward and grabbed his hand.  “Dean told me the real reason for this date.” 

 

Cas looked into your eyes and held his stare.  You could see the swirl of emotions in them as he tried to decide what to do. 

 

“I have feelings for you, too.  I take it you didn’t know that?” 

 

“No…I didn’t.”  His hand softly gripped your tighter as if he was worried you would draw away.  You smiled at the realization that Cas liked to hold your hand as much as you liked to hold his.  “Is this what Dean meant when he said that dates reveal peoples true feelings?”

 

“Hmm…”  You never thought of date like that before, but you guess it was close to accurate.  “Yea, I guess it is.  I have told you how I feel.  Dean told me how you feel, but I would really like to hear it from you, if that’s okay?”

 

Cas nodded as he ran his thumb over your knuckles.  “I, too, have feelings for you.  I am unsure exactly how to classify these feelings, but I know they are stronger and different than those emotions I have for Sam and Dean or my brothers and sisters.  I prefer to have your company and dislike it when you are not near.  I think about you, even when I shouldn’t.  I wish to be close to you, if you would allow me.”

 

Your heart pounded widely.  You decided to go on gut instinct as you leaned over the small café table towards Cas. He slowly leaned into you as well, as if he realized your intent.  It took only a moment, and your lips brushed his. 

 

You felt him push deeper into the kiss before breaking apart.  He leaned his head forward, resting it on yours.  “I…rather enjoyed that.”  He said softly.  His crystal blue eyes opened and stared into yours as your face flushed.  “I would like to do that again.” 

 

You reached your hand up and wrapped it around his neck, playing with his hair.  “You don’t have to ask my permission, Cas.  Not anymore.”  You spoke softly as you pulled him in for another kiss.  You wished you could go back in time and tell a smaller version of yourself to not worry about the future and what will become of you.  Because some day, you will have your first date, set-up by your best friends, and the person you go on a date with will feel just as strongly about you as you feel about him.  His name will be Castiel, and he is an angel of the Lord. 


	2. Chapter 2

CASTIEL’S POV

 

Castiel popped into the Winchester’s room in a huff.  “Dean, I don’t think this is a good idea anymore.”  He looked over at Dean and Sam with a strained look on his face.  Dean took a quick sip of his beer before looking at the clock.

 

“Cas, calm down.  You still have three hours before your date.  We can answer any questions you have, right Sam?”  Dean gave his brother a slight pat on the arm, but the look he gave back simply answered ‘No way in hell.’  “Fine, I’ll help you.  What do you want to know, Cas?” 

 

Cas didn’t know where to start, so he decided to just let it all fly out at once.  “I know nothing of human behaviors in this instance?  What if I do something wrong?  What if she does not have feelings for me?  This is a huge mistake!” 

 

Dean looked at him with a smirk.  “Okay, Dude…breathe.  First off, you need to calm down or your nerves will ruin the date.  Second…take it one question at a time.” 

 

The next two hours went by with Castiel asking questions and Dean trying to get him to calm down, but by the end, Cas seemed even more worked up.  “Alright, this isn’t working.”  Dean said as he rubbed his temples.  Sam had left a while ago saying he would be back later tonight, he couldn’t deal with Cas freaking out.  “You know, what, I have an idea.  Come with me!” 

 

Castiel gave Dean an unsure look but followed him to the Impala.  He was willing to try anything if it meant he would have a successful date with Riley.

 

 

 

An hour later, Dean was suiting Cas up, making sure the earpiece was in and on and the wire was hidden.  “Dean, are you sure this is a good idea?” 

 

“Cas, do you want to do this right or not?  Remember, this is Riley, the woman you have feelings for.” 

 

“You are right, Dean.”  Castiel looked down at his new attire and sighed.  He didn’t like these new clothes, but Dean said it was necessary to hide the wire.  Cas still wasn’t sure about deceiving Riley, but he wanted to impress her, get to know her. 

 

“Alright, you are ready to go!”  Dean reached over and grabbed the bouquet of flowers and handed them to Cas.  “Go get ‘em, Cas!  And remember to listen to everything I say!” 

 

Dean practically shoved him out of the room and shouted the room number for Riley’s room, leaving Cas on his own.  He slowly shuffled down to the door and waited for a few minutes.  He knew the date time was for 6:30, so he waited for the appropriate time and then knocked.

 

Cas couldn’t understand why his heart began to pound.  It always happened when Cas came near Riley.  Dean had explained it as a biological response to being attracted to someone.  Cas began to think it over as Riley opened her door.  His eyes went wide at seeing her in the black dress and shoes.  Every curve was accented and he felt his heart pound harder as his face flushed.  The face flush was new, he needed to remember to ask Dean about it.

 

“Damn, Cas.  You…you look great!”  She chuckled as Dean began speaking in his ear. 

 

“Cas, give her the flowers.” 

 

Cas held out the flowers as Dean had ordered.  He smiled as he watched Riley take them and give them a quick smell.

 

“Th-thank you.”  Her voice was soft.

 

“Good job, Cas.  Now compliment her on how she looks.  Women love that!”  Dean said cheerfully.  Cas was beginning to be glad Dean was helping him, he would not have thought to compliment her appearance, although he thought she looked more beautiful than anything his father had made before.   

 

“You look very aesthetically pleasing as well, Riley.”  She gave a small chuckle and smiled, making Cas’ face lighten up as well.  He enjoyed your smile and laugh.  It was a ray of sunshine coming through the dark clouds of the world. 

 

“Cas!  Don’t say that!  It sounds weird.  Tell her she looks beautiful, not aesthetically pleasing!”  Dean yelled into his ear. 

 

Cas panicked.  He messed up his compliment and he had to fix it immediately.  “I meant beautiful.  You are beautiful.” 

 

Riley looked at him for a moment and then leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  “Thank you, Castiel.”  He smiled again as he stared into her eyes.  “So, what’s the plan?”

 

“The plan?”  Cas asked, waiting for Dean’s guidance.

 

“She means what are the plans for the date.”

 

“Oh…yes…the plan.  Dinner and a movie.  I believe that the dinner and movie combination is a traditional human-“ 

 

“Cas, stop!”  Dean screamed at him again.  The sudden loudness made him flinch slightly.  He hoped Riley didn’t notice.  “Stop rambling like that, it’s making you seem weird.  Just offer your arm and walk her to the damn restaurant.” 

 

Cas’ arm flew out quickly, making Riley jump.  “Perhaps we should go?”  His arm was still extended out stiffly.  Was he supposed to ask her to take his arm? 

 

“Yea…sure.”  Riley slowly slid her arm around Cas’ and gave a small smile.

 

“Alright, Cas.  Now, don’t get too touchy feely, save that for later.”  Dean said with a strange tone of voice.  Cas thought about what he could mean by later, but then pushed it out of his mind.

 

Cas lead Riley down the street to the small restaurant.  He tried to make sure that nothing but their arms touched.  He stiffened when he felt Riley start to rub his arm and hold his hand.  He tried to move so he wasn’t touching her as much, but it wasn’t working. 

 

“Cas, you okay?” 

 

Cas began to fret, he could hear the worry in Riley’s voice.  “Yes…I just do not wish to make any mistakes.” 

 

Riley began to laugh and Cas couldn’t help his confusion.

 

“I don’t understand, what is so humorous?”

 

“You.  Cas…a date is supposed to be fun.  You won’t have fun if you are so tense.  Sometimes, the best part of a date are silly little things that go wrong or someone says.”  Cas tilted his head to the side in confusion.  Why would things going wrong be enjoyable?  “Just relax, be yourself, and let’s have some fun, okay?”  He heard Dean mutter something in his ear, but Cas didn’t catch it.  He nodded in response and pulled her arm into his again.  Cas led the way to the small restaurant at the end of the street.  

 

“Alright, Cas.  When you get there, make sure to open the door for her!”  Dean screeched into his ear. 

 

Cas made sure to reach the door before you and pulled it open and followed you in. 

 

A young girl talked to Riley before leading them to the table. 

 

“And make sure you pull out her chair.”  Dean added as they approached the table. 

 

Cas almost didn’t have enough time to move after he heard  Dean give you the instructions.  His panic set in as he realized he was going to mess up the date if he didn’t stop you.  “Riley!”  Castiel yelled, not meaning for it to be so loud.

 

He watched as you physically jumped at his sudden outburst, and his cheeks suddenly began to burn.  He didn’t know why, but made a note to ask Dean about it later. 

 

“Shit, Cas.  What’s wrong?” 

 

“Dude, the hell?!  Why are you yelling at her?  Seriously?”  Dean continued on a rant as Castiel worked to find an appropriate answer.  He remembered that honesty is always best, that was something Sam muttered before he left for the night.  Perhaps he would try it.

 

“I…I need to pull out your chair.”  His face flushed again and he began to wonder if something was wrong with his vessel.  Perhaps a date was not a good idea, since there would be something physically wrong with him. 

 

Riley stood there in silence, just staring at him in confusion, so he took a quick breath before continuing.  “I…I believe it is customary while engaging in this type of mat-.”

 

“Stop!  Damn, Cas.  Stop going on ramblings like that…it’s just weird.”  He heard Dean give an disgruntled sigh as he continued.  “Do you want to ruin this date?  Then shut up and sit down.” 

 

Castiel looked away as he felt sadness fill his heart.  Was his normal speech patterns truly that bothersome?  You never seemed to mind it, but perhaps Dean was correct.  Perhaps he should just try to do things the normal human way.  He moved quickly and just took his seat, staring down at the table.

 

“Cas?”  He heard your soft voice ask him.  He could hear the worry in your voice and it made him upset, upset that instead of having a good time on this date you were worrying over him. 

 

“My apologizes.”  He put his hands in his lap as he let he heard Dean begin again about what he was doing wrong.

 

“Man, you need to relax.  Let her do the talking.  Compliment her.  Look at her and smile.  It’s not that hard.  Now sit up straight and do it right, ask what she would like to order to get things rolling, you can do this.”

 

Those words struck Castiel.  He could do this.  If he could rebel, he could do this.  So he quickly straightened up and looked over to Riley with a soft smile.  “What would you like to order?” 

 

“Good, Cas.  Now, there should be a desert menu.  Take a look so you have one picked for you two to share later.”  He tilted his head at Dean’s words and looked around the table. 

 

He saw you staring at him, so he tilted his head away as he softly mumbled.  “I don’t see it…”

 

“It will be like a piece of paper, Cas.  Center of the table.” 

 

Castiel beamed when he saw it and reached for it, plucking it from the table and looking it over. 

 

“Now…Riley loves chocolate, so pick something that has some form of chocolate in it, okay?” 

 

Castiel quickly looked over the menu and saw something that could work.  Chocolate lava cake.  It was then that he felt Riley’s finger under his chin, pushing his head up.  He opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing, but she just silence him with one finger over her beautiful lips.  A big smile moved across her face as she reached out, running her fingers up his face and then gave his ear a little flick, making a small piece fall out.

 

Castiel’s heart was pounding in his chest.  She found the earpiece!  Should he say something, explain what was going on.  Was she mad? Angry? Disappointed?  He couldn’t help but begin to pant as he struggled to control his breathing.  This was it.  Riley would never want to go on a date with him again…the night was over, ruined.  Why did he think this would work? 

 

He felt Riley’s hand rub his cheek and he looked up to her, seeing her soft smile, and he felt his fears calm.  She didn’t seem upset, actually…she seemed to be amused by the idea that he was having help.  Castiel watched as she slipped the little plastic piece into her ear and smiled as he assumed Dean was giving guidance on the other line. 

 

“Hello, Dean.”  She said with a big smile.  She looked so beautiful, so happy in that moment.  Once again, he felt his face flush as he watched you, happy to see you so at ease with him.  “Maybe because she has the earpiece in her ear, listening to you bark orders at her date?” 

 

Riley quickly reached over and ruffled his hair, making him chuckle at the touch.  He always loved it when she touched him like that, she was the only one who ever did, something special between the two of them.  “That brings me to the question, Dean.  Why are you barking orders at my date?” 

 

Castiel’s eyes went wide and he beamed as he heard the inflection in her voice as she claimed him as her date.  She wouldn’t claim him unless she wanted to be there, right?  That’s how this worked.  Only when you really wanted to be with someone did a human claim another? 

 

He watched as Riley listened to what Dean had to say with an amused expression on her face, followed by a quick…”Bullshit.”  He couldn’t help the smile on his face as he imagined what you can Dean were talking about.  That was when she turned her attention to around the room, before settling on him.  “Wait, how are you…”  She gave him a devilish smile as she held out her hand.  “Give me the wire, Cas.”

 

Castiel gave her a knowing nod as he slowly reached down to his pants and pulled a small box out of his pocket. 

 

“Yea, you know he can’t hear you right?”  Her soft chuckle filled his mind as he gave a happy sigh, happy that she wasn’t mad about this whole debacle, happy that-

 

His thoughts were cut off as Dean’s voice dove into his mind.  ‘I pray to Castiel that he not remove the wire from his shirt!” 

 

“Dean!”  He heard you yell, making others around start to stare at him.  He looked up at Riley and gave him a questioning glance.  Right now, he just wanted to make Riley happy, have her enjoy the date…does that mean he takes the wire off.  But without the wire, who was going to help him through this. 

 

His mind swam with a thousand questions as his heart began to pound again.  He was really worried that something was wrong with his vessel now.

 

“Okay. Okay.”  Castiel saw you hold out a hand to him, giving you a soft pat on his hand.  “Okay, Dean…this is counter-productive.  Cas and I are on a date, not you. So, stop.” 

 

Castiel sat there as he waited for guidance.  Part of him wanted to snatch the earpiece from Riley’s hand and beg for guidance.  The other wanted to rip the wire out from his shirt and have a date, just the two of them…but he didn’t know what to do.  So instead, he watched her expression as it changed while talking with Dean.  It went from happy, to irritated, to shock, to…blushing.  Why was she blushing…was something wrong with her vessel as well? 

 

Just as he thought that, Riley smiled at him and took the earpiece from her ear and put it in her bag.  “Alright, Cas.  Could you stand up, please?” 

 

Castiel gulped as he nodded.  A worry took over him.  Did she want to leave?  Had he ruined the date?  Was this the end of the date?  How long did human dates last?  He really wished he could ask someone these questions. 

 

Riley stepped up to him and gave his cheek a small rub with her thumb before she ran her hands down his shirt, stopping when her hand bumped the small microphone.  She worked on his shirt, getting the microphone to detach and let if fall down his shirt as she took the box from Cas.  With a quick yank, the microphone came loose from his shirt and he gulped.

 

She tossed it in her bag with everything else before turning her attention back to him.  “There we go.”  She said softly as she fixed his shirt and then stared up at him.  He hadn’t been this close to her in a while, and he was feeling nervous.  A part of him want to reach out and wrap his arms around her and hold her close, promise to care for her, to protect her, but instead, he just stood there. 

“You’re and idiot.”  She chuckled.  “You don’t need Dean Winchester to tell you how to have a good time on a date, Castiel.  But I am curious, how much of hwat has led up to this point has been you?” 

 

He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by some girl.  She seemed too happy to be there, and he honestly wanted to just fly her from the restaurant for interrupting him.  He believe he and Riley were having, what Dean would call, a moment. 

 

“Hey there, everything alright?”  The bubbly woman asked as Castiel glared at her.

 

Riley smiled as she simply responded.  “It’s much better now, thank you.  We would like a medium mushroom, green pepper, sausage pizza, please.  And two waters.” 

 

“Alrighty, I’ll get that right out for you!” 

 

Castiel just watched the exchanged in wonder, enjoying seeing Riley smiling.  But then he saw her move to her seat and the guilt began to set in.  “I…I am sorry, for deceiving you.”  His voice sounded smaller than he meant it to, but at the same time, he wasn’t sure what else to say. 

 

Riley chuckled as she looked over to him.  “I’m not angry, Cas.  A little shocked, yes, but never mad.”  It was then that she reached forward and grabbed his hand.  He let in a little gasp at the touch, enjoying the feeling of her soft hands within his larger one.  He gave it a little squeeze as she continued.  “Dean told me the real reason for this date.” 

 

Cas’ eyes snapped up as he stared at Riley.  Damn Dean Winchester.  He wasn’t supposed to tell her that.  He would put him back in the pit for this…How could he do that?  But…if she knew and she hadn’t left…did that mean he had a chance, to be with her?  To care for her?  Perhaps her emotions were similar to his? 

 

“I have feelings for you, too.  I take it you didn’t know that?”  She asked softly.

 

Castiel just stared at her in awe.  She cared for him too?  This whole time?  Or just recently?   “No…I didn’t.”  He gave her hand another squeeze as he savored the feeling of being in contact with you.  “Is this what Dean meant when he said that dates reveal peoples true feelings?”  Castiel questioned her, giving his head a little tilt.  He wasn’t sure why he always did that, it was almost an automatic reaction. 

 

“Hmm... Yea, I guess it is.  I have told you how I feel.  Dean told me how you feel, but I would really like to hear it from you, if that’s okay?”

 

Castiel nodded as he gulped down the air that was stuck in his throat.  He couldn’t grasp why he was so nervous.  She had said she cared for him too…  “I, too, have feelings for you.  I am unsure exactly how to classify these feelings, but I know they are stronger and different than those emotions I have for Sam and Dean or my brothers and sisters.  I prefer to have your company and dislike it when you are not near.  I think about you, even when I shouldn’t.  I wish to be close to you, if you would allow me.”  His voice carried on its own.  The words came out in a rush, as if he were going to die, his grace would fade if he didn’t let them out, let her know how he truly felt.  But once he had said it, he couldn’t help but smile.  He had finally told her how he felt, and that was all he ever wanted to do. 

 

He watched as Riley smiled and leaned over the small table.  It took him a moment, but then he realized what was happening.  She was going to kiss him.  His first kiss…  He mimicked her actions, using her as a guide for what to do.  Then he savored the moment when her lips met his.  He pushed against her lips, wanting more before pulling away.  His face burned again, as it had all night and he realized he really didn’t mind.

 

He looked at Riley with a sheepish grin on his face.  “I…rather enjoyed that.”  He rested his forehead against yours as he used the table to hold himself up.  “I would like to do that again.” 

 

Riley reached up and began to play with the hair at the back of his neck, making him sigh into her touch.  Never had he imagined that a simple touch could undo him like her touch was doin.  “You don’t have to ask my permission, Cas.  Not anymore.”  She pulled on his neck a little bit and pulled him in for another kiss. 

 

After sharing their kiss, the food had been ready and Castiel spoke while Riley ate.  She had asked him what he had planned to say all those times when Dean probably yelled at him to stop.  So he told her, how he was fascinated with human dating rituals, about how to properly address ones date, how to initiate physical contact. 

 

Without even realizing it, with every answer he gave, Castiel scooted his chair closer to Riley, moving slowly around the table until they were right next to each other, holding hands as Riley leaned her head against Cas’ shoulder. 

 

He enjoyed this feeling, being able to touch her, to hold her.  And she enjoyed it as well, since they never actually made it to see the movie.  Instead, they sat at their table all night, talking, kissing, and sharing soft touches as the night passed. 

 

When it came to end, when the restaurant closed, Castiel was quick to escort Riley back to her room.  He stood behind her as he watched her work the key into the lock.  He had a huge grin on his face, but at the same time, he was sad that their date was over. 

 

Riley seemed to have thought the same thing as she smiled up at him.  “You know, just because the date is over doesn’t mean we can’t hold hands, or kiss, or cuddle anymore.  You know that, right?”

 

Castiel gave her a questioning look, sending Riley into a fit of laughter.  “I did not.”

 

“That’s what people do when they are in a relationship, Cas.  If you want that, that is…” 

 

Castiel couldn’t help the feeling of sheer joy that went through his being.  “I would like that very much.”  He said as he leaned forward and captured Riley’s lips with his, weaving his fingers through hers.  She gave a happy sigh.  Castiel pushed against her and savored each minute touch, loving every moment, of starting a new relationship with the human he had fallen for.


End file.
